The invention relates to a circuit carrier and to a method for producing a circuit carrier.
Inorganic circuit carriers, for example low-temperature cofired ceramics (LTCC) are employed primarily as circuit carriers for logic circuits and relatively low circuit powers for use at high temperatures (up to about 300° C.). In the case of heavy currents of more than 20 A to be switched, in the case of conventional layer thicknesses in the range of from 1 to 20 μm, sometimes up to 100 μm, conductive tracks are very wide in order to cause little local intrinsic eating. The intrinsic heating is partly also increased because, in the case of inorganic circuit carriers (for example LTCC technology), metal/glass mixtures with increased resistivity are also used for the production of conductive tracks.
For the production of electrical terminals as outer contacts, which lead out from the substrate, thin conductive tracks on inorganic circuit carriers have the problem that many known connection techniques cannot be employed. For example, welding is not possible because there is too little remeltable material in the contacts.